1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light source assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, light source assemblies can be categorized into side-light-type or direct-light-type based upon arrangement of light emitting units. The side-light-type light source assemblies have small volume, low energy consumption, and long lifespan, allowing them more suitable for being used in small-sized devices than the direct-light-type light source assemblies.
A typical side-light-type light source assembly includes a light emitting unit and a light guiding plate. The light emitting unit is arranged at a side of the light guiding plate. The light guiding plate directs light beams emitting from the light emitting unit to another side of the light guiding plate. However, the typical side-light-type light source assembly can only provide side-lights in one direction.
Therefore, a new light source assembly is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.